Atao (OC)
This is my OC, please do not steal it. Appearance Atao is a lean, 5’10, 17 year old. She is very athletic, though she doesn’t practice as much as Iso, Aboss, and Rasa, due to Rofa and her being in the infirmary. Despite this she is very strong, both emotionally and physically. Her dirty blonde hair is messy, but is normally stays on her back, pinned there by a silver clasp. Her blue eyes are sharp and clear, giving her an ‘I won’t hesitate’ look. When she was alive, she would wear chitons that went down to her ankles, these wear easy to shot in and generally had a couple blood stains due to people, *cough* Anaca *cough, getting hurt. She has a gold belt that she takes off when she trying to heal so it doesn’t get stained, not because she is petty but because she doesn’t want a knew one to deal with. She never wears her quiver and bow, unless she is practicing her archery. In modern AUs she will wear soft t-shirts, a grey jacket, and denim shorts or jeans. Her hair is either in a ponytail, or in a clasp like she does when she was alive, originally. For some really odd reason she smells like herbs all the time. Ghost form Atao looks almost exactly the same, except for her skin being transparent and having celestial bronze finger gloves. The gloves have little straps to go around her fingers and are indented at her joints so she can move her hands easily. Her chiton goes to her ankles and is grass stained on the knees, along with dried blood around her waist and thighs. Her gold belt retains it’s color along with her eyes and hair. She can summon her bow and quiver if she makes a bow shape with her hand. Personality Atao is an over achiever when it comes to healing, but despises doing anything associated with physical activity, except archery which in her opinion is bearable. A big pet peeve of hers is people’s well being and saftey, her own may be questionable, but she will drop everything to help someone if she isn’t already helping another person. She has a good sense of humor, strong spoken, and irritable. If something does go wrong, she won’t hesitate to curse. She also is great under presure. Abilities Archery- Though not her specialty, she is very talented in archery. athletic- Despite not liking physical activity, she is very athletic. Audiokinesis: She can make a sharp whistle sound that can stun enemies, and anemoi Disease manipulation- Since she was the most powerful daughter of Apollo of her time, she has the power of inflicting disease if she says a hymm to Apollo. EXTREME Dyslexia- Atao cannot read any language besides Ancient Greek unless it has to do with medicine. She can speak Ancient Greek, and what ever language Anaca is most likely speaking (english). She can go between these to languages effortlessly. Eye glow Power- Eye glow power is an enhancement of Atao’s ability to over diseases as her hands also glow sickly green. Her light control is also enhanced along with her aim, which is already impeccable. Her eyes glow gold. Couplets curse- Can make people speak in Rhyming couplets that take days to weeks to wear off. Modern day ADHD- Even though she is very calm and collected, to modern standards, she is ADHD compared to normal standards, except under pressure. Photokinesis- She has control over sunlight. Will power- She is very good under pressure and can’t be distracted from a task. Vitakinesis- She is very talented with healing magic to the point that she can think the hymm and said of say it. History Explanition Before the story begins, a little explanation is in order. Atao, lived on Delos, but was not born there. Instead she was born on a boat, on the Aegean Sea, because of an ancient rule that no one could die, or be born on Delos. I don’t know why that is, so don’t ask.- Snowclaw5553 Leaving her burned world. Atao absolutely hated going through town. The weird looks and whispers drove her crazy. What drove her crazier was the disrespect she got from every one. She was the daughter of Eldor, a skilled healer that was respected by all. Apparently that respect didn’t extend to her daughter. Sometimes, she just wanted to run away from town, instead of get the necessary items. If she could, she would run back home and work hard to preserve the herbs, and make solutions to heal sick, and to clear out infections for the wounded. But this was going to help mom just as much, so she never told anyone. That was mostly because of her lack of friends. After coming back to the house in a valey, she set the sack of goods and went to a pot of boiling herbs, that was going to be used for a settling agent on someone with a stomach ache. It was around this time that people started coming for that kind of treatment on the island. Weapons Bow and arrows Though barely used, Atao has a yew bow, with a moderately worn string, indicating she doesn't use it much. She has a leather quiver with excellently made arrows. The arrow heads are celestial bronze with red fetching. The bow itself, is strained because of its use in a cross bow potion instead of normal use. Light bow and arrow She is powerful enough to make a bow, and several arrows out of light, they won’t kill, but extremely burn monsters. Surgical knife The knife is a preferable weapon for Atao, but she generally uses it for any surgery necessary at camp and is equally good with it for fighting monsters, though it is not celestial bronze and it will not kill the monster but wound it until she gets help. Disadvantage/ Fears/ Fatal flaw Disadvantage * After Atao’s eyes and hands stop glowing she becomes dizzy, has a headache, slurs sentences, and could pass out. She could also get a minor sickness like a cold because of the diseases she can release. She can also go a little mad when her eyes are glowing. Fears * Letting someone die, without trying anything gets under her skin. But seeing them dye is much worse for her, especially a burn victum. Fatal Flaw She feels a need to safe everyone, at the cost of her own life.Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)